Let's play a game!
by Calming Moon
Summary: Discord decided to have a little fun, but when his game doesn't quite go as planned, will he get the last laugh? Placed before Twilight becomes a alicorn


"Welcome one, and all!" Discord announced.

"What is the meaning of this?" Twilight asked irritated. One minute she was finishing her book and about to start dinner, the next she was in a unfamiliar room that was obviously under an illusion spell. "What are you up to?

"You'll see in a moment. Just wait here" the draconequus said with a "It's time for chaos" smile he knew she hated. Reluctantly she agreed. two seconds later Rainbow dash appeared still sound asleep from her nap. Smiling she had a idea for the unaware pegasus.

"RAINBOW! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Jumping at the sound of Twilights voice she bolted right up.

"It wasn't me! I swear I didn't break the….." Noticing Twilight smiling she knew it wasn't about that.

"Sorry Rainbow, i've always wanted to do that" she explained laughing. "Wait. What did you break?"

"Nothing of importance" Smiling like a filly trying to get out of trouble. "So where are we?"

"Not sure, but Discord brought us here." The purple unicorn started scanning the room to make sure there were no hidden traps.

"Oh great. What's he up to this time?" Rainbow couldn't help but roll her eyes at the Memory of last time they encountered one of Discords surprises

"No clue! But I bet it's going to be super duper fun!"

"Ahhhh, Pinkie where did you come from?" Both asked in unison

"From Ponyville silly. I figured you knew that by now." The energetic pink pony said trying to understand what was going on. "Discord said to wait here for the others"

"Ugggggg!" Facehoofing Rainbow was trying to figure out what to say, and Twilight just zoned out, trying to figure out how Pinkie Pies brain worked.

"It's Pinkie Pie darling. Don't even try to question it . You remember last time." Rarity said behind them.

"Hiya Rarity! Hiya Applejack!" The Party pony greeted with more energy then a Scootaloo on espresso.

"How'd you know I was here surgarcube?" Applejack asked confused since Pinkie hadn't even looked her direction yet.

"It is like I said before, It's Pinkie Pie. Don't try and figure her out" The seamstress said amusedly

Looking around Applejack was trying to figure out where they were. "So what in tarnation is goin on here?"

"No Idea, but it's Discords doing." Twilight said walking up to her friends.

POP!

"Discord! Let us go!" Two very familiar faces appeared

"Discord what is going on in here?" Rarity asked so everypony would stop asking each other.

"You guys are so impatient! I can only move so fast." And with that Discord was gone again.

"Twiley!"

"Hi Shining. Hi Cadence." Twilight greeted them with a big hug. It had been a while since she had seen them. At that point everypony just stood in the middle of the room staring at each other.

"Does anypony know why he brought us here?" Cadence asked looking around

"Let us go!" A very loud voice called out shaking the room.

"Stop fighting me!" a angry Discord shouted back

"Then let us go!" A very familiar voice called out in a growl

"You all disappoint me." Sighing the Draconequus left again.

"All?" The two new voices said at once

"Hi Princesses" The other seven chorused.

"When is he coming back? I have a little spell I want to try on him" Luna asked joking but anypony who knew her had known she would do anything but kill somepony in a heartbeat if given a good reason.

"Calm down Luna. I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for gathering everypony." Celestia put a hoof on Luna's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Ok, now that everypony is here we can begin!" Discord announced carrying and sleepy Fluttershy.

"Oh, um hello everypony. I didn't know you all would be here. " Fluttershy whispered in a lower tone then normal trying to wake up some more after a exhausting day.

"I allowed her to finish feeding her animals first" He explained putting the pegasus down.

"Why are we all here?" Luna asked impatiently

"To play a game of course!"

"See I told you It would be super duper fun!" The pink pony announced bouncing up and down.

"Hold up. What kind of game have you got for us?" Applejack asked curiously as she attempted to get Pinkie to stop bouncing around for a minute.

"I call this the Randomness game" He explained cheerfully. He then snapped his tail and a tuxedo and top hat appeared. He looked like he was getting ready to go to the grand galloping gala.

Everyone jumped as Rainbow started laughing. "If it is the randomness game, I think Pinkie Pie wins"

Breaking away from A.J, Pinkie started bouncing again. "Yay! What's my prize?"

"You haven't won yet" Using her magic, Rarity managed to hold Pinkie still.

"Let's let him explain" Seeing a opportunity Cadence stepped in. She knew the faster he got to the point, the faster it would be over.

"Thank you cady"

"You know I hate that nickname Discord."

"I am more then aware" Trying to think of all the times she reminded him about that, just made him start laughing.

"Love you Cady"

"Don't you dare Shining"

"Ok, I won't call you Cady and more."

"Thank you" She said a little relieved

"You're welcome Cady." Shining said with a smile that earned him a death glare, and a laugh from everpony in the room.

"Can we please get started now?" A raspy voice asked

"Now look who's impatient discord" Cadence said teasing him.

"Fine, fine. Here is how you play. I am going to move you to different parts of the city and ….."

"Wait." Rainbow interrupted flying up to discords height. "If you can move everypony at once, then why did you bring us here one at a time?"

"Why not?" He replied shugging. "As I was saying I am going to move you to different parts of the city. You will have to a solve a riddle to find where I am. Oh, and don't try and bail on the game. You are allowed to help each other if you can find each other."

Looking worried Twilight finally asked "Why is it called the Randomness game?"

"You'll see, and It will follow you if you bail. Good luck! and with that he teleported everypony to different areas of Canterlot. "Hehehe. This is going to be fun" He said with a evil grin.

"I know right!"

"Pinkie Pie. How did you find me so fast?

"You said it was a random game so I decided to look in the most random place I could think of and here you were!"

"Fine, you win. I would have thought it would have taken a little longer. Oh well, now I know for next time" He told her while mentally slapping himself for not taking her Pinkieness into consideration. Of course she would have been the first one to figure it out. "It's going to take a while for them to find us -hopefuly- so why don't you throw one of your parties. Just until everyone else finds us.

Jumping up and down in excitement, Pinkie looked up to a somewhat conflicted Discord who had a "what was I thinking saying that" face on.

"Yepeerooni! Like a yay you found us party?"

"Sure, wait where did she go?". Discord looked all around the room and she was no longer there. "How does she do that?"

Twilight looked around the park that she ended up in, and on one of the benches she found a envelope with her name on it. "This must be the riddle." Opening it she looked around a little to see if she can see anypony else playing. "I can see you, you can't see me, I swear it's true, where can I be? I'm up and down, can see all around, with Lunas horn, a ursa minor, it's a nice place to be alone, or to be a signer. Where am I?" Flipping the paper over a few times to make sure she didn't miss anything. "What does that even mean? I know it's discord but still." Twilight grummbled to herself. All she really wanted to do was go home, eat, and go to bed. Then a idea poped into her head. "I'm right down the street from my parents house, maybe I'll suprise them and stop by to say high." Walking twards her parents house she couldn't shake the worried feeling. "What does Discord mean my the Random game? It's more like a game of hide and seek."

"Discord! I found you, now can I go?" A familiar alicorn apeared.

"Oh. Hello Lulu, about time you apeared. I figured you would be the first. Also why do you want to go? If you leave then you'll miss Pinkie Pies party, and you'll have to host night court." He explained in a teasing matter. "But if you realy want to go, I can't stop you." Putting on his best sad face that could beat Fluttershy by a mile.

Luna thought it over for a moment before breaking out in a huge grin. "Of course, is there anything I can do for the party?"

"Start getting food" A pink blur sqeeked

"No problem. How is everyone else doing?"

Going over to the window Discord looked around for everyone. "Twilight is by her parents. Suprise suprise there. Celestia is already in the gardens, most likely enjoying a few minutes of peace. Applejack found Shiny and Cady and they are talking. I can't seem to find Fluttershy, Rainbow, or Rarity though.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I not suposed to find you yet? A voice squeeked in a wisper from behind discord

"Fluttershy, you really should start making more noise. You're going to give someone a heart attack one day, if Pinkie doesn't first." He told her chuckling and gving her a hug.

"I'm sorry" Fluttershys ears went back as she started compressing herself to try and attempt to make herself smaller out on natrual instinct.

"Don't be, now where is, nevermind. Rainbow is napping on a cloud." rolling his eyes. "I should have known."

"I can see you, you can't see me, I swear it's true, where can I be? I'm up and down, can see all around, with Lunas horn, a ursa minor, it's a nice place to be alone, or to be a signer. Where am I? What the hay is that s'pose to mean?" The farmer getting irritated re-read the riddle hoping something would click. Applejack found Cadence and Shining Armor. Deciding to work together and hopefully figure it out they started talking about possible hiding places.

Taking charge Cadence spoke up. "Lets take one little part and try to see if that helps. "Taking the paper from A.J she read the first part. "I can see you, you can't see me, I swear it's try, where can I be?"

"Maybe he's really high? It would have to be a place anypony can get to though." Hoping he was on the right track Shining started looking at around.

"Ok, thats a start." Cadence agreed while starting to read the next part. "I'm up and down, can see all around, with Lunas horn, a ursa minor. Wait, I know where he is." Mentally kicking herself for not seeing it sooner.

"Great job Cady! Lead the way." Without thinking about what he said, just excited to finally get this game over with. "Where do we go? Giving him a "I warned you" glare Cadence teliported her and A.j. leaving a confused Shining Armor behind. "Was it something I said?"

"Found you" the pink alicorn and farmer said in unison as they appeared in the room

"Good job." Discord flew down to meet them. "My riddle must be too easy. Wait, where is Shiny? I could have sworn I saw him with you two." He asked looking all around the room.

"Somewhere on the other side of the city" She replied casualy. Leaving Applejack chuckling at what just happened.

Looking at everypony who found him already, he asked Pinkie Pie who was missing. "Let's see. Twilight, Princess Celestia, Shining Armor, and Rarity."

"Thank you. Wait what about Rainbow Dash?"

"Boo" a polychromatic pegasus yelled causing the unaware draconoquess to jump out of his skin. Literaly.

"I realy have to put a bell on you guys" Annoyed Discord went over to see where everpony else was while Rainbow and Pinkie fell to the ground laughing. "Looks like Celestia managed to find Twilight. Wait, she was in the gardens, how did she end up on the other side of Canterlot?"

"My Sister was never very good at riddles." Luna explained very amused "Twilight hasn't solved it yet also. Like student like teacher I suppose. Although Tia is more like a mother to her.

"Yes, I'm not suprised it is taking them this long, but in all honesty" Discord made a replica of the Element of honesty appeared around his neck, "I would have thought that Rarity, Shining, and Rainbow dash would be the last to figure it out if they managed to at all."

"Hey!" Flying up to eye level, Rainbow dash took it as a challenge to her intelegence. "I'm a pegasus, we have to know this stuff for weather duty."

It was then Cadence caught Rainbow in her aura and brought her down to prevent a fight. "Can I help them?" She asked with a hint of mischeif in her tone.

"What do you have in mind Cady?" Curiousity peaking through his mis-matched body.

"First, stop calling me Cady, and second teliport them all in front of the library." She said with a smile very similar to Lunas "I'm up to something" smile. Snapping his lion paw, Discord moved the four of them in front of the public library. "Hopefuly they will get the hint. Oh, you also never explained why it's called the random game."

Sighing he thought of the best way to explain. "I was going to do diffrent pranks in order to throw you off. Unfourtuantly you found me too fast."

"Is it too late?"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM PINKIE!" Everypony in the room chorused

"Eeeenopee" He said with a evil grin mocking Big Mac's deep voice much to amusement

"Too late" Luna wispered "Oh who am I kidding, what do you have planned?" asking and acting like she was a filly again, clapping her hooves together.

"Just watch. First we need to put them on equal ground." A bright light circled Celstia. After it was gone it showed Celestia the same height as Twilight, with the same mane and tail cut as her. A second light englufed all four of them taking their horns, and Celestias's wings. The sight caused caused Rainbow, Luna, and Pinkie to fall laughing again.

"I didn't think it was possible for my sister to turn whiter!" Luna squeeled through her laughing fit.

"The element of magic without her magic, this is going to be priceless!" Rainbow finally managed to say calming down a little.

"I wonder how Shining is going to do without magic" Cadence said half in shock.

"Bout as well as Twi I s'pose" Applejack said trying not to laugh.

"Who wants popcorn?" Discord asked finally able to get a word in. Everypony in the room raised a hoof except Pinkie pie.

"No time, have to get back to planning the party" and with that she was gone. Discord made a giant pony size bucket of popcorn appear.

"Thank you" everypony chorused rushing over to get their share.

"What ever you say Pinkie" rolling her eyes Rainbow went to go get popcorn before it was gone.

"Darlings, what ever is going on?" Rarity asked remembering last time Discord took her horn.

"It's definatly was Discord, but I don't know what he has planned, or why he waited so long to do anything." Twilight explained trying not to laught at the Princess and her brother who were frozen in shock.

After a moment Celestia finally managed to come back to reality. "I must seem like a giant to you guys" causing Twilight and Rarity to start gigling.

"I think my brother is broken."

"Captain Shining Armor!" Celestia sounded off in her comand voice.

"Ma'am!" Shining said out of instinct and stood at attention. He then noticed Celestia and bursted up laughing. "You're, you're twileys twin!" he managed to say between gasps for air after a few moments.

"Lets just find him, and get this over with." Finally having a moment to think, it dawned on Twilight. "I'm a complete idiot" She said louder then she ment to while facehoofing herself. "I think I know where we need to go. We were just thinking about it too hard."

"Of course, how did I not figure it out" It finally dawning on Celestia.

"Like student like teacher" Shining said chuckling at his own joke. "Care to explain guys?"

"No time, guys are to complicated" Twilight explained in a mocking tone causing Celestia to giggle a little.

"Not what I ment twiley. Just for that I think i'll tell Flash about..."

"About time you guys got here" A little disapointed at himself, but still entertained by how long it took them.

"Why in Equestria would you be hiding in the observatory!" Twilight growled

"So I can watch at all of you." He explained with a shrug, walking over to meet them. "How did you teleport here without your magic anyways?

"Internal magic." Celestia explained. "It comes in handy when you break your horn."

"Of course you would know that sister. How many times did your horn break?" It was then they noticed Luna behind them.

"Too many. Most because of you if I remember right Lulu."

Discord looked around and noticed something off. "Why isn't Shiny with you?"

Celestia and Twilight looked at each other before saying "Trust me, it's best if you don't know" in unison.

"Rule 13?" Cadence asked

"Rule 13" They confirmed.


End file.
